Automatically adapting MRI image acquisition parameters based on feedback from a catheter inserted into a body is known in the art. For example, U.S. Published Application 20040044279, filed May 14, 2003 describes systems and methods for tracking a catheter position, orientation, speed, acceleration and so on and then automatically adjusting image acquisition parameters like field of view (FOV), resolution, and so on.